


Petal-soft

by Stregatrek



Series: Wlw with my wife [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flowers, Shore Leave, Writing femslash is direct action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: Kaylee and Inara, picking flowers





	Petal-soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerchickadee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerchickadee/gifts).

> Prompts. Hat. Ongoing tradition of my wife and I. I love her so much. Writing drunk again.

Planetside was a rare privilege, to Kaylee's mind. And not that she wanted to be away from her engines or her Serenity, but the vision of Inara in a field, bent over some alien bunch of petals, now, that was a sight.  


She trailed her hands through the tall grass, topped with pretty-pink soft flowers like foldy carnations.  


"You were meant to be somewhere this pretty," Kaylee said to Inara. "All nice lookin' and sweet smellin' and such. Y'fit in." She smiled.  


Inara looked up and smiled back. "You're sweet, Kaylee."  


"Sweet on you," Kaylee replied, smiling.  


Inara leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad we got to have today,"  


Kaylee grinned. Inara kissed her again and threaded a flower into her hair.  


"Do I look pretty-shiny?"  


"Gorgeous," Inara smiled sweetly. "You know, we've been out six hours." She cupped her hand on Kaylee's cheek.  


"No joke?" Kaylee tipped her head into Inara's palm.  


"No joke," Inara smiled. "Should we be headed back?"  


"Nah," Kaylee said. "Not f'r awhile. I wanna pick more flowers with you. You're always pretty-shiny, Inara,"  


"Thank you, Kaylee," Inara kissed her again. Kaylee felt like there were sunflowers inside her.  



End file.
